


My darling

by QuiCheeky



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, exhibitionist kink, just bondage, tbh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiCheeky/pseuds/QuiCheeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar is left bounded and wanting while Sin goes about his day</p>
            </blockquote>





	My darling

Jafar pulls against the restraints that were gripping at his hands. He couldn't move as Sin had tied his body up onto the bed before leaving. The thought of someone coming in to see him in that manner only made his already needy body want more. The thought of one of the other generals, or worst, some regular citizen seeing someone of his standing bound and gagged nearly made him come. The door opened and Jafar turned as much as he could to the sound. His king had come back to finish what he started. His heart raced as Sinbad's cold eyes pierced his naked body. 

The gag in his only mouth muffled the sounds of his wanting as Sin moved closer to the bed. He couldn't place a time on when exactly their friendly relationship had turned into this, but he wasn't going to complain about it. Not to mention complaining would only lead to a spanking, and as much as he enjoyed Sinbad using force, the kind, compassionate lover that he could be Jafar enjoyed at times too. Sin sat next to him, running his hands down his stomach, stopping before his hands went anywhere below Jafar's hips and going back up. He did that several times before the throbbing in Jafar's dick became almost unbearable.

"Please." He tried to moan out, but the gag prevented him from getting anything out. Sinbad looked up at his tear filled eyes and kissed his cheek.  
"Jafar, do you want me to take this off?" He asked him, pointing at the gag. Jafar nodded and Sinbad removed it . When the gag came off Jafar's face rushed toward Sinbad's own. He was aggressive and wanting, although he knew Sinbad didn't like him when he acted like that, but he couldn't help himself. He was so immersed in Sinbad's taste that he didn't realise the restraints had came off of his hands and feet until Sinbad positioned him on top of him. He was still in fully clothed while Jafar was stark naked and cum stained.

Jafar sat on top of Sinbad, still erect. He looked down at his lover wanting more but was afraid that Sinbad would reject him if he did. As he stayed still, only looking down at his nude lower half he felt a hand touch his face. Startled by the contact, he moved away from Sinbad's hands. Sinbad smiled again and reached back out to him touch him.  
"You were so good today, you deserve a reward." Sinbad told him. Jafar's eyes lit up while he stared at Sinbad.  
"You can do whatever you want today." Sinbad told him. 

Jafar didn't need to be told twice, since he immediately attacked the top of Sinbad's garment. It was only as he was getting to his lower half that he started to feel Sinbad's gaze burning into his chest. His nipples stood when he felt his king's eyes travel over then. It was becoming difficult to focus on the fabric in his hands since his breath was getting shallower and shallower and his dick was already up. When the gown was finally off he looked into Sinbad's face. It was impossible for him to stop himself from attacking his lips. As their kiss deepened, Jafar felt a finger go into his ass. He squeezed his cheeks on impulse, while moaning into Sinbad's mouth as the number of fingers increased. He couldn't continue the kiss, he barely even think straight, far less for commanding his needy body. Sinbad's other hand then grabbed hold of Jafar's cock and began rubbing it. 

Jafar's mind was a mess. He couldn't think of anything other than what was happening.  
"Please." He managed to groan out, "Put it in." He’s whimpering as Sinbad smirks at him.  
"Put what in?" He teased. Jafar was so far gone that he couldn't put up with his teasing much. Grabbing Sinbad by the shoulders, he moaned into his ear,  
"Put you dick in me and fuck me so I can’t work tomorrow. Please hurry, daddy. Please fuck me, my king. My lord make me cum." Jafar's begging and seduction was all it took for Sinbad to flip them both over and stuff Jafar's hole with his erection. Jafar cried out in pleasure as Sinbad began to grind into him.

"More, please, fuck me faster!" Jafar cried out. Sinbad sped up to suit both him and his lover.  
"Ahh," Jafar kept on moaning, knowing he was almost at his release he reached out for Sinbad's face and with a smile he said the words that he knew Sinbad wanted to hear.  
"I love you." Sinbad came to Jafar's word and so did Jafar. Sinbad pulled his dick out and dropped next to him.  
"Did you mean that?" He asked. Jafar looked away and nodded, trying to hide his blushing face, but to no avail. Sinbad kissed his cheek then rested his head on Jafar's shoulder.  
"I love you too." He said. The beat red colour on Jafar's face wasn't going away, especially not after hearing those words whisper into his ears.  
"Stay with me?" Jafar said. It would have seemed as though he was asking him to lie with him in bed, but they both knew it was deeper than that. Nodding into Jafar's neck, Sinbad responded, "Always."  
As they murmured sweet nothings to each other the door to Sinbad’s chambers swung open.  
“My lord, Princess….” Yamuraiha began but stopped when she say the two nude on the bed.  
“I told you he was with a woman so my win.” Sharrkan said, grinning.  
“And I said he wasn’t and he clearly isn’t with anyone female so my win.” Yamuraiha countered. The two began bickering at the door until Sinbad ordered them to leave.  
“I’m going to die here.” Jafar stated. He began preparations for his soul to depart his body.  
“Nonsense,” Sinbad said, “What would I do if the love of my life was to just die on me?” Jafar blushed until the back of his neck became pink. He was happy but it was still embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and as you know trash accumulates.
> 
> I'm a smut writer through and through so I'm sorry about this. OTP 500% so I needed to make it into the trash that this became. I'm sorry.
> 
> Leave me comments and give a banana its wings


End file.
